The disclosure relates generally to electronic circuit boards and more particularly to the regulation of temperature of electronic components that are positioned on such electronic circuit boards.
Cooling large numbers of electrical modules on a printed circuit board (PCB) is usually achieved by arranging one or more active components (e.g., electronic components) in close proximity to each other on a surface of the PCB in some fashion (e.g., a single or double stacked connector arrangement). Air then flows over the components from side to side and/or from front to back in an attempt to maintain a proper operating temperature. Components that are positioned at the outer edges of the arrangement tend to have more surface area exposed to the flow of air such that their temperature is more efficiently regulated than the components positioned near the middle of the arrangement. As a result, there is typically a high level of variability in the temperature of components disposed in such arrangements on a PCB.